real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crips
The Crips are an infamous street gang and the rivals of the Bloods - the two gangs have been involved in a long-running feud that has claimed many lives and are some of the most notorious gangs in North America. History Stanley "Tookie" Williams met Raymond Lee Washington in 1969, and the two decided to unite their local gang members from the west and east sides of South Central Los Angeles in order to battle neighboring street gangs. Most of the members were 17 years old. Williams discounted the sometimes cited founding date of 1969 in his memoir, Blue Rage, Black Redemption. Gang activity in South Central Los Angeles has its roots in a variety of factors dating back to the 1950s and '60s, including post-World War II economic decline leading to joblessness and poverty, racial segregation leading to the formation of black "street clubs" by young African American men who were excluded from organizations such as the Boy Scouts, and the waning of black nationalist organizations such as the Black Panther Party and the Black Power Movement. The original name for the alliance was "Cribs," a name narrowed down from a list of many options, and chosen unanimously from three final choices, which included the Black Overlords, and the Assassins. Cribs was chosen to reflect the young age of the majority of the gang members. The name "Cribs" generated into the name "Crips" when gang members began carrying around canes to display their "pimp" status. People in the neighborhood then began calling them cripples, or "Crips" for short. A Los Angeles Sentinel article in February 1972 referred to some members as "Crips" (for cripples). The name had no political, organizational, cryptic, or acronymic meaning, though some have suggested it stands for Common Revolution In Progress. Williams, in his memoir, further refuted claims that the group was a spin-off of the Black Panther Party or formed for a community agenda, the name "depicted a fighting alliance against street gangs—nothing more, nothing less." Washington, who attended Fremont High School, was the leader of the East Side Crips, and Williams, who attended Washington High School, led the West Side Crips. Williams recalled that a blue bandanna was first worn by Crips founding member Buddha, as a part of his color-coordinated clothing of blue Levi's, a blue shirt, and dark blue suspenders. A blue bandanna was worn in tribute to Buddha after he was shot and killed on February 23, 1973, which eventually became the color of blue associated with Crips. The Crips became popular throughout southern Los Angeles as more youth gangs joined; at one point they outnumbered non-Crip gangs by 3 to 1, sparking disputes with non-Crip gangs, including the L.A. Brims, Athens Park Boys, the Bishops, The Drill Company, and the Denver Lanes. By 1971 the gang's notoriety had spread across Los Angeles. Initially Crips leaders did not occupy leadership positions, but were recognized as leaders because of their personal charisma and influence. These leaders gave priority to expanding the gang's membership to increase its power. By 1978, there were 45 Crips gangs, called sets, operating in Los Angeles. The gang became increasingly violent as they attempted to expand their turf. By the early 1980s the gang was heavily involved with drug trade. Some of these Crips sets began to produce and distribute PCP (phencyclidine) within the city. They also began to distribute marijuana and amphetamine in Los Angeles. In the early 1980s Crips sets began distributing crack cocaine in Los Angeles. The huge profits resulting from crack cocaine distribution induced many Crips members to establish new markets in other cities and states. In addition, many young men in other states adopted the Crips name and lifestyle. As a result of these two factors, Crips membership increased throughout the 1980s, making it one of the largest street gang associations in the country. In 1999, there were at least 600 Crips sets with more than 30,000 members transporting drugs in the United States. Victims In the 40-year old rivalry with the Bloods street gang, approximately 15,000 people have been murdered or more. It is believed that rapper Tupac Shakur was murdered by Southside Crips member Orlando "Baby Lane" Anderson, but the case remains unsolved. Known Crip Members *Bobby Shmurda, rapper. *Deandre Smith, Southside Crips member. *Rowdy Rebel, rapper. *Tay-K, rapper, songwriter and convicted criminal. *Terence Brown, Southside Crips member and drug dealer. See Also *Mafia *Russian Mafia *Mongrel Mob *West Point Mob *Bloods Category:List Category:Organizations Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Teams Category:Article stubs Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Important Category:Drug Dealers Category:Wrathful Category:Extortionists Category:Vandals Category:Tragic Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti - Villain Category:Early Modern Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Grey Zone Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Conspirators Category:Street Gangs